


Prom

by Sorceressam



Series: Klance one-shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anyways, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Prom, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Texting, im not very funny, my jokes r limited to obscure vine refs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceressam/pseuds/Sorceressam
Summary: Lance McClain is really popular and asks Keith to be his prom date. Keith is a mess and doesn't understand why Lance asked him when he could've had anyone. Shiro is tired but still supportive.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> im a tired bitch but w/e

To say that Keith was nervous was the understatement of the year. He hadn’t wanted to go to prom. Never intended on asking anyone or being asked by anyone. Wants and intentions didn’t seem to matter to Altea High’s star swimmer Lance McClain, though; and even though Keith wasn’t the most popular by any means, Lance had still sought _him_ out and Keith was weak. So he’d said yes. Despite his better judgements and fantastic excuses to say no. Consisting mostly of: _You have never exchanged more than seven words to him in the past four years_ and _You don’t even own a tux_ and, his personal favorite _He’s the hottest kid at school and you’re definitely going to get shit for taking him off the prom market._

He tugged restlessly at the lapels of his rented tux, looking pleadingly at Shiro through the mirror. “You look fine.” He reassured, and the sentiment was nice, but he’d said it at least twelve times in the last thirty minutes and it was quickly losing its significance.

“You look fine.” Keith mocked under his breath, face screwing up in disgust at his reflection. Were his sleeves even? He stuck his arms out in front of him, eyes jumping between the two of them in silent assessment. They weren’t fucking even. “Is it too late to cancel?” He mumbled, dropping his arms to unroll and re-cuff his sleeves. “I’m cancelling.” 

“You are not cancelling.” Keith wanted to argue, he had a comeback ready and on the tip of his tongue. Shiro was using his Dad Voice, though: a stern look in his eyes accompanied by a statement that left no room for argument, and the smart remark died before it ever even touched his lips. He huffed, adverting his gaze from Shiro’s reflection to rework his shirt. 

Honestly, fuck Lance and his dumb, expectant face. Keith didn’t owe him anything. He should’ve said no. Lance was hot though, and really, how was he supposed to say anything other than yes when he was asking Keith to prom with a blush on his cheeks and unpracticed, uncertain words tumbling from his lips? Yes was the only answer to give the openly bi kid who was shirtless and wet on the regular, okay? So fuck Keith for being weak and a little flustered and fumbling through an “O…Okay.”

And fuck Shiro too for being so excited about the whole thing. Going out and getting Keith fitted for a tux and asking him what Lance was wearing so they could match, and then dropping him off at school the next day with a cheerful “don’t forget to ask Lance what he’s wearing or I’ll conveniently forget to pick you this afternoon.” He was wearing blue. Which only sent Shiro into another crisis because “that’s not very specific Keith, there are lots of shades of blue.” Which only sent Keith back to Lance’s table at lunch to bashfully ask Shiro’s list of questions he had pulled up on his phone.

**_Shiro:_** _Dark blue or light blue? But it’d be better if he knew the exact shade._

“Uh… Sapphire. I guess?”

**_Shiro:_** _Is the whole suit blue or just his tie?_

“The suit.”

**_Shiro:_** _Is he planning on wearing a boutonniere?_

**_Keith:_** _What the fuck is a boutonniere?_

**_Shiro:_** _The pocket flower._

“I mean… I guess? I haven’t really thought about it.”

**_Shiro:_** _What color boutonniere is he wearing?_

**_Shiro:_** _If he’s not wearing a boutonniere then ask if he’s going to have a pocket square._

**_Keith:_** _???_

**_Shiro:_** _It’s the handkerchief that sticks out of the coat pocket._

“….Maybe. What’s all this about man?” And at this point most of Lance’s friends had scattered and on one hand Keith was sorry that he’d run all his friends off, but on the other hand now there were less people there to witness his death. 

“Uh. My brother is really into… this stuff.” He answered dumbly, adding “He’s threatening me if I don’t ask.” When Lance didn’t look quite satisfied with his answer.

**_Shiro:_** _IS HE WEARING BLACK OR BROWN SHOES?_

And he was eternally grateful and indebted to Lance when he’d laughed and took Keith’s phone from him and called Shiro himself.

His sleeves were equal now. Maybe. Was the right one still looked longer? “Keith. I said you look fine.”

Keith huffed. “So I’ve heard. Can you say _anything_ else?”

“That’s Lance’s job.” Shiro answered back smoothly, a grin curling across his face despite his efforts to suppress it. Keith whipped around, glaring. Not that the unspoken threat landed or even bothered Shiro after so many years of being on the receiving end of that look.

Keith opened his mouth to rip Shiro a new one cause that was just taking things way too far. Before he could get any words out he was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell echoing across the house, and the anger on Keith’s melted into an expression more akin to fear. He twisted around on his heel, reassessing himself in the mirror. “Oh my god. Oh. _My god.”_ He whispered under his breath. He should’ve cancelled. He should’ve cancelled. “I should’ve cancelled. Does my hair look okay?” Keith’s voice felt thin and strained, forcing its way out of his throat when all he wanted to do was curl up on the floor and let the universe open up and swallow him. He pushed his bangs back from his face, eyes flicking from his hair to Shiro in the mirror. “Does it look better back? Should I gel it? Where’s your gel?” He took his hands from his hair, bangs flopping back into his face as he turned back to Shiro.

Shiro looked amused, which only grated Keith’s nerves more. “I said you look fine.” He promised, planting his hands firmly on Keith’s shoulders and steering him towards the front door. 

The doorbell rang again and Keith felt like he was going to vomit the closer he got to the door. “Oh my god.” He muttered, feet stumbling under Shiro’s guidance. “I need a fucking Xanax.” 

“You do not need a Xanax to go on a date, Keith.” 

The door was right there. The door was _right there._ The doorbell rang again and Keith dug his heels into the floor to slow Shiro down. To give him a few extra seconds to fucking breathe and get his stomach under control because “yes, I do need a Xanax to go on a date.”

Shiro stopped in front of the door, giving Keith a firm pat on the back before retreating from the room. To no doubt eavesdrop from the next room over just so he could give Keith shit for it later. He ran his fingers through his hair once more, pulling the door open to Lance staring intently at the doorbell, eyebrows furrowed and finger poised to press it again.

Lance glanced up at the sound of the door opening, looking at Keith without really seeing him, words without meaning falling out of his mouth. “Okay, see. I know your doorbell isn’t broken because I _heard_ it ring. So it must be your ears, because I’ve been standing out here for fifteen minutes, and I know you probably don’t go out much but it’s really just bad etiquette to leave your date standing out in the cold. Especially when they spent _three hours_ getting ready.”

“Pretty sure it’s bad etiquette to insult your date before you say hi, too.” Keith mused, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

Lance sputtered, taking a step back to let Keith out the front door and close it behind him. “I was not…” He trailed off, eyes slipping down to take in the rest of Keith. “Damn.” He breathed, “who knew you could look this _fine_?” And that was definitely _not_ how Shiro had been saying it all night.

Keith felt his cheeks warming, an awkward laugh forcing its way past his lips. “Uh.. yeah. You don’t look too bad either.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a reincarnation Klance fic rn & i'm hoping to have ch. 1 posted b4 the end of the month


End file.
